The Soul of a True Warrior
by SoulWalker2014
Summary: Soul and his friends wake up in a new world. A/N This is a different time line
1. Awakening

I don't own anything but the story line.

A/N this will take place after the 4th book of warriors.

{Soul's pov.}

_Ow my head._ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes. _Where am I? Why are the trees so big?_ These questions raced through my mind as I stood up. But, I stood up on all fours. I looked down to see white paws and red and black metal claws. _Oh no._ I saw a puddle and ran to it. I looked in it. A white cat with red eyes stared directly at me. I was a cat. Not good. Wait where's Maka. "Maka!" I yelled. I ran through some bushes and found a ashy gold she-cat sleeping.

"Maka?"

"Soul, you know what happens if you wake me up when I am still tired."

"Maka just please wake up it is important."

Her eyes fluttered open revealing her beautiful green eyes. She looked over at me and jumped in surprise.

"Soul?"

"No, it's the boogie man. Who else would know who you are if you were even if you're a cat."

"I'm not a-"

She looked down into a puddle below her and yowled.

"I'm a cat! How are we going to survive? We are going to die!"

I leaned against her and touched my tail tip to her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey Maka as long as we stick together we will be fine."

She nodded and calmed down. Then a voice from behind made her hide behind me.


	2. New life New name

**I don't own warriors or soul eater**

{Soul's pov.}

"What are you doing in Thunder Clan territory?" A cool and calm voice said.

I jerked my head in the direction of the voice. It had come from a sandy colored she-cat.

"I won't ask again." She snarled.

"What's thunder clan?" I asked nervously.

A fiery colored tom appeared from the bushes panting.

"Sandstorm, why do you have to run so fast?" He whined.

"Sorry Fireheart I just thought there was a threat." She looked disappointed.

"They are only kits. They barely look 6 moons old." He scolded.

"Uh, we are still here, and I still want to no what the f**k is Thunder clan." I said irritably, my fur beginning to rise.

"You must be a loner. I am Fireheart the deputy of Thunder clan. Thunder clan is one of 4 clans that live in this forest." He answered.

Maka came out from behind me, "So you are the second in command?"

"Yes that is correct." He said comfortingly.

Maka smiled. Even as a cat she was still adorable and still loves to learn. I wonder if she trusts these cats? I sighed. I guess we will have to trust them.

"So what are your names?" The one called Sandstorm asked.

"My names Maka." Maka answered sweetly. Holly s**t she is cute when she does that.

"I'm Soul Eater." I said coolly.

They eyed Maka and me like we had spoken another language. Fireheart then walked closer and tapped me on the shoulder with his tail.

"Nice to meet you Maka and Souleater. I must apologies, but you have to come with us to camp. Do you mind?" He spoke soothingly.

"We would love to." Maka said humbly before I could respond.

"Then fallow me." At that he turned and began to walk away.

Maka and I fallowed closely with Sandstorm fallowing behind us. We walked for a while in silence until we came to a wall made of bramble. Fireheart walked through an opening a flicked his tail for us to fallow. We exited the bramble tunnel into a clearing. Cats started to come out of their dens and as they did they began to stare at us. They began to whisper amongst themselves. They were no doubt talking about us. Fire heart told us to wait while he went to get his leader. I watched him approach the big rock and enter it. After a few seconds he came back out with an older blue she-cat and an old white tom. He padded over to us while the two older cats waited.

"Our leader, Bluestar, wants to know if you want to join our clan." He said shocked. Sandstorm looked at him with disbelief as well as us.

"We would be honored to join." I answered before Maka could protest.

Fireheart nodded towards Bluestar and she jumped on top of the rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." She yallowed {AN There is two OCs in this until kits.}

All of the cats in the clearing gathered bellow the "high rock".

Bluestar continued, "Two loners have requested to join our clan."

The cats began to whisper. Then a pale tabby tom with a torn ear, dark stripes, and a long tail growled, "What are we a bunch of mouse brained fools? They look useless the ashy-blonde one especially!"

That was it. I unsheathed my claws and lunged at him. I slammed into his right flank knocking him over. He retaliated and clawed my shoulder. I jumped high up and slashed down above his eye and across his muzzle. He backed up and lunged at me ready for more. I sidestepped and scored a blow on his left flank. He got up sheathed his claws and backed down. I was victorious.

"That's twice a kit is going to leave you with scares Longtail." Sandstorm joked.

Longtail looked down at his paws as a dark grey she-cat tended to his wounds. I turned and took my spot next to Maka again as she fussed over my bleeding shoulder.

"This cat has proven is worth. Does anyone else have a challenge?" Bluestar questioned. No answer. "Good. Maka please come to the base oh high rock."

Maka did as instructed.

Bluestar continued, "From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dragonpaw for I since great wisdom in you. Sandstorm will be your mentor."

Sandstorm touched Ma- err Dragonpaw's shoulder with her muzzle.

"Dragonpaw, Dragonpaw, Dragonpaw." The clan cheered.

Blue star then turned to me. She didn't have to call me forward because I was already at the base of the high rock.

"Souleater," she continued, "from this day forward you will be know as Soulpaw for you have proved your soul is stronger then a lion's. Blackfire (OC) will be your mentor."

A Black cat with red paws that looked like red fire and a red fire shaped spot on his chin stepped forward and touched my shoulder with his muzzle.

"Soulpaw, Soulpaw, Soulpaw." The clan chanted and I held up my head proud and strong.

As the clan dispersed Sandstorm and Dragonpaw, Maka left for training.

"Soulpaw." A calming fatherly voice said.

I turned to see who it was. It was Blackfire.

"Come it's time for training." He said calmly.

I nodded and fallowed. We came to a sandy clearing with a high canopy. Blackfire walked to the center and sat down.

"Attack me." Ha said calmly.

I hesitated a bit and lunged keeping my claws sheathed. He moved aside and swiped me down. I got up and lunged again but this time I unsheathed my claws and grabbed on to his paw as he tried to strike me again. His eyes widened as I knocked him down and pinned him to the ground. I moved my paw to his throat. He nodded and I let him up.

"Very good Soulpaw. You analyzed and adapted. Most warriors much less apprentices can do this."

I nodded and we continued to train.

{Fireheart's pov.}

Why does Cinderfur want me for? I guess I will find out I'm already at her din.

"Cinderfur?!" I yallowed.

"Yes? Oh, it's you Fireheart. Good. I need to tell you something about Soulpaw." She said calmly.

"What?" I said anxious to know what was so important that I had to send Longtail with border patrol instead of going myself.

"A prophecy has come. Star clan said, '_Beware the devourer of souls. For he will silence the thunder or make the fire burn brighter.' _And that was all they said." She finished.

I stood there knowing what it meant. Soulpaw will be the end of Thunder clan or he would help me rise.


	3. An Old Enemy

**Hey yall wasup its SoulWalker2014. I am fast forwarding about to their mid apprenticeships to make it a little more interesting. And if you see a pewds reference yes I am a fan.**

**{Soul's pov.}**

It had been about 2 moons since we had joined Thunder clan. Dragonpaw and I knew how to live like a normal clan cat now. I thought as I walked through the camp sitting down next to my friend.

"How was your hunting test?" She asked **(I can't remember what its called if you do plz message me.)**

I sighed and answered, "I don't know yet Blackfire had to go with Fireheart to ward off some Shadow clan warriors. What about you?"

She looked at me smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't even need an answer." I chuckled.

We were about to go hunting when Blackfire burst through the bramble barrier. I jumped up and ran over to him.  
"There must have been half their warriors there. It started out fine. They just wanted for us to stay on our side of the border then "_He" _appeared as their deputy ordering them to attack."

I stood their wondering who this tom was. I sat there thinking then it hit me, _**Tigerclaw,**_ the deputy before Fireheart. I sat there hoping Fireheart made it out alive. I walked over and helped Blackfire reach Cinderfur's den for him to be treated. As I laid him down a grey she-cat with a wolf built body ran past me causing me to jump. I turned and relaxed as I saw it was his mate and new queen, Wolfheart.

I nodded to her and walked out the den. She really didn't need to get worried that bad it might hurt the kits. I am supposed to be a mentor of at least one of them. Not to mention that I have to look after them if my mentor dies. I sighed and walked over to Whitestorm who was organizing a group of warriors.

"Alright I need Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Soulpaw, and Dragonpaw. Good your all here let's go." He said hurriedly.

As we raced through the forest that awful Shadowclan stench hit me in like a brick. I was still horrid. When we arrived we found the Shadow clan patrol on our territory waiting. As we got closer I saw Tigerclaw with a fiery fur ball pinned under him. No doubt it was Fireheart.

"So the mighty Thunder clan deputy is still weak and to soft hearted." He growled.

"Tigerclaw! You should still know the clan rules you can't kill another cat without a good reason." Whitestorm hissed.

Tigerclaw looked at Whitestorm and thought for a bit. Then, he turned and looked strait at me. A purr rose from his throught. I knew he had some plan in that head of his.

"I know, but he still crossed the border. I will forgive this disrespect if one of your apprentices can beat one of my warriors." He said cunningly.

Whitestorm didn't have a choice and I knew that. He glanced at me and I nodded.

"We agree to your terms." Whitestorm said coldly.

He smiled, "I guess I'll fight after all I'm the best."

His arrogance grew bigger as I faced him. He unsheathed his claws. They were large for a normal cat but not to me. I unsheathed my red and black metal claws. Tigerclaw looked surprised but unaffected as I lunged at him. He caught me by the scruff and slung me into a tree. I got up and shook my self off. He laughed, "You are a waste off fur." I lunged again but when he tried to grab me this time I grabbed onto his neck and slung him to the ground. He slashed my shoulder. I winced in pain but I just looked at him and shuck my claws and teeth into his shoulders. We tussled for a while until I pinned him and placed my paw at his throat.

"I win you fox dung." I growled at him.

"You are lucky we aren't fighting to kill." He hissed back.

I let him get up and walk over to Fireheart hissing at the tom who held him down to let him up. Fireheart padded over and nodded his thanks to me.

"I think it is time for you to become a warrior." He said out of nowhere.

I was stunned but replied, "Only if Dragonpaw becomes one too."

He laughed and agreed to my conditions. As we headed to camp Cinderfur met us in front of the barrier with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter Cinderfur?" Fireheart asked in a seriouse tone.

"It's Bluestar. She went to the the four trees to meet with Shadow clans new leader. Blackfoot now Blackstar killed her. You are now the clan leader we must travel to the moonstone immediately."

We all stood there shocked. Those pieces of fox dung killing without reason.

Fireheart sadly replied, "Alright we will leave tomorrow at sunrise. Whitestorm will be acting as deputy till I get back. Now let's go and mourn our leader."

It was almost sunrise, but Fireheart and me still were mourning Bluestar. She was the reason I was still here, the reason Dragonpaw and me were alive. I sighed and walked over to Fireheart.

"You and Cinderfur need to leave soon Fireheart." I said.

"Yes I know. I just don't know how I am going to deal with everything." He said worriedly.

"Don't worry you will make a fine leader. Also, Since I am becoming a warrior I caould continue Cloudpaw's training for you." I said reassuringly.

"Thank you Soulpaw. I'll make sure to think of your name as I head to the moonstone." He said.

I nodded.

**The next chapter is going to fast forward to their warrior ceremony. No hatin peace out Wolves.**


End file.
